A Dinner Forgotten
by Chips03
Summary: Father and son bonds after a missed meal.


**A Dinner Forgotten**

Henry Spencer, retired cop at age of 60 has found himself unable to let loose the stress he's been feeling these few days. The cleaning of the attic and mowing of the lawn has worn him out, especially so without the help of his son who had promised to aid him. The persistent ache on his lower back had already begun to intensify with each activity.

Tonight, he remembers that his son is coming. He had called him over for dinner. However tired he was, he still had to prepare dinner. God knows when the kid has had a decent meal. Moreover, his son would never decline such an offer. It was practically a free meal for him, complete with appetizer and dessert. There were times where Shawn had totally forgotten about the daddy appointment and he would be waiting alone at the dining table, wondering how his son is doing at the moment, chasing what kind of leads, hitting on what kind of girl. He cares too much for the kid to ever admit it. Even if he did, Shawn would also most probably brush it off as some old age symptom of depression, threatening to send him to a home. Haha.

Henry then ignored the protest of his aching body and started washing the watercress. As he flipped the tap on, cool water flowed through his rugged hands onto the vegetables in the drainer beneath. It was such a soothing sensation, almost like a lullaby to coo him asleep. So, he decided that maybe he should just lay down a bit for awhile. After all, it is only 5 in the afternoon, and dinner wasn't until 7. Moreover, Shawn is always late. He knew his son too well.

* * *

Keys turned and the door opened, revealing a very hungry Shawn. Shawn was starving since Psych funds was not exactly covering his expenses this month.

"Dad, I'm starving, I hear the food calling me. Psychically... Do you have pineapple pie?" He asked while throwing the keys in the air then catching it with perfect timing and a perfect smile plastered on his face.

No response.

"Dad?" Shawn called out again as he headed towards to kitchen

He was met with his father, lying down by his left arm snoring lightly under the orange ceiling lamp above. Henry was sound asleep, looking peaceful and undisturbed. Shawn had never seen his father so calm. He has always had his angry or mocking expression when he faced Shawn. It was either those or just plain emotionless mask, hiding whatever he felt behind it. Presently, Shawn could read everything on his father's face, just like an open book- So raw and honest.

Gently nudging Henry, Shawn realized that the old man was too far gone in dreamland to be shaken awake. With a firm lift, the thirty year old carried his father onto his bed and brought the covers to his chest. Henry groaned a bit but continued sleeping after a toss or two.

Placing the ingredients back in the refrigerator, Shawn took out a frozen tv dinner and popped in the microwave oven his father reserved for emergencies, well, emergencies for Shawn anyway. The old man is always calling him back for dinners, like he was desperate for company. Shawn guessed that comes with old age. Deep down in his heart, he appreciated these little gestures. He only fell out with his dad because he thought he chased Mom out, driven the divorce that had him stuck with the old man. Now, all these didn't seem to matter anymore.

* * *

When the old man finally stirred, it was dark…and comfy? He felt his surroundings, he was on a bed. He was on his own bed with covers!

'When did I go to sleep?...Oh right, I didn't' he realized.

Henry stretched his arms and back, feeling very much energized from the long nap he hadn't planned to take.

"Oh damn. I totally dozed off!" Henry knocked himself on the head. "Dude, what time is it now…" he asked himself as he looked up onto clock. It read 5, as in 5 in the morning. He wondered why Shawn didn't wake him or that he ever appeared for dinner at all.

Walking around the house, he noticed that the kitchen was not quite how he left it. The counter was cleared of vegetables and meat. The sink was empty with no traces of food scraps or whatever. When he got to the sofa, he saw why.

Shawn was snoozing on the couch, drooling onto his t-shirt with a polished disposable tray on the coffee table in front of him. 'Tv dinner again' Henry thought and sighed. He had meant to give his son a decent meal yet he had ended up eating those packaged food again.

His fatherly instinct and guilt kicked in. It wasn't before long the old man left the house. He came back with a few pineapples, a box of flour, and a tray of eggs.

Shawn woke up to the smell of warm syrup and pancakes. "mm" he thought. He stood up from the couch to hear the washing of pans banging against the small sink and his dad greeting him good morning, "Rise and shine, son. It's ten already". When he came out of the bathroom, laid before him was a tall stack of pineapple pancakes and warm maple syrup, placed beside a pot of coffee.

The delightful sight left Shawn speechless. "What day is it dad?" he asked, puzzled. "No day in particular, just making up to you for missing dinner" his father replied.

Shawn sat down by the dining table and tucked in. "Yum! You make the best pancakes, you know why? …cause its pineapple!" answering his own muffled question without even waiting for a response. Henry leaned on the kitchen frame and smiled as he watched his son stuff his face full of pineapple.

"Hey dad, you know I can see you blushing at the back of my head"

"No you can't. You're not psychic so eat your breakfast before I clear it for you"

"Aww, I never knew you loved pineapples too! You want to clear it for me? How about we share?"

* * *

_Author's __Note :__ I just wanted to write some father and son bonding. Nevertheless, please review. They are very much appreciated._


End file.
